Strangers
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: Omegle is a place to hook up and make friends, and whatnot. Her are some of the role-plays I had with the strangers online. Warning- M :D Read and Review. Multiple Pairings, mostly Klaine


_**Hey, new story! If you haven't already, check out my Klaine story. This is just Omegle conversations I have with people and we RP. OKAY? Lots of different pairings. :) Oh, the joys of the internet.**_

_**Two Conversations in this chap.**_

_**x**_

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like **Klaine.**

**You:** Blaine?

**Stranger:** Kurt, hey!

**You:** Blaine...

**Stranger:** What's wrong?

**You:** I know this is going to sound weird from me because I always like it slow and gentle and romantic. But today, can you tie me up? Make me your bitch?

**Stranger:** Oh my god.

**You:** Blaine, I need you.

**Stranger:** No, yeah, sure. Just... wow.

**You:** Can you hurry? I need your body on mine.

**Stranger:** Why do you want me to do... that?

**You:** I just need you. I thought that because we're young, we should experiment a bit more. We're always so... Safe...

**Stranger:** Um. Alright. I'll come over now?

**You:** Yes. *Moans*

**You:** Use your Dalton tie to tie me up.

**Stranger:** W-what are you doing? Right... right now.

**You:** I'm naked, breathless, thinking about you. I'm close. Hurry Blaine.

**You:** I want to feel your gorgeous lips around my cock.

**You:** Do you _swallow_?

**Stranger:** Fuck, yes. Kurt. Oh my god.

**You:** Fuck... Blaine. When can you get here? I need you in me, like, right now.

**Stranger:** I've got my keys, I'm coming. As fast as I can.

**You:** Okay. Blaine... Tell me. I'm your slut. What do you want to do to me?

**Stranger:** Oh, god. Everything.

**You:** What, Blaine?

**You:** Tell me.

**Stranger:** I... I'm gonna tie you to the bed post.

**You:** Yeah?...

**Stranger:** And then I'll jerk off. Make you watch.

**You:** Oh fuck... Then?

**Stranger:** I'll... finger myself. Make you watch that, too.

**You:** Fucking hell. I'm so... So... What else Blaine?

**Stranger:** Shit, Kurt... I'll, umm... I'll tie your hands behind your back.

**You:** Yeah?

**Stranger:** I'll make you suck me off, just like that.

**You:** Fuck... You taste so good, Blaine. I'll swallow. All of it.

**Stranger:** Ohhh my god. Can you just... like, hold on? I can't cum in the car.

**You:** Of course Blainey. Just... Hurry.

**Stranger:** Sure, right.

**Stranger:** Love you.

**You:** Love you too.

**Stranger:** Blaine knocks on the front door of Kurt's house, silently praying that he's the one to answer the door.

**You:** *Kurt answers the door, naked and hard* Hey baby. Quickly.

**Stranger:** Oh my god, Kurt! *Blaine steps inside, looking him over* Where is everyone?

**You:** At Breadstix.. I couldn't go sporting a massive boner! *Kurt points at his dick.* Hey, tie me up Blaine. Do what you said you were going to do. Hurry Blaine.

**Stranger:** How much time do we have? *Blaine pulls his Dalton tie out of his back pocket.*

**You:** About 2 hours. You know how long it takes Finn to eat! *Kurt moans when he sees the tie.

**You:** *

**Stranger:** *Blaine smirks, hanging the tie over Kurt's shoulder. He quickly takes off his shoes.* Where?

**You:** Here. I love the thought of being walked in on.

**Stranger:** Fucking hell. *Blaine shrugs off his jacket and starts to pull of his shirt.* Who knew you were so kinky? Jesus.

**You:** Just fuck me Blaine. I'm your slut. Do whatever you want to me.

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

Damn.

_**Hope you liked this :) It's fun having Omegle convos with people :D**_

_**NEXT OMEGLE CONVO!**_

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like **Klaine.**

**You:** Kurt?

**Stranger:** Blaine?

**You:** Yes.

**You:** Your dirty talk turns me on.

**Stranger:** R-really?

**Stranger:** I didn't think I was as good as you at it...

**You:** Yeah babe. Fuck yeah. C-Can you do some? I can't get rid of this erection :( x

**Stranger:** Are you hard for me?

**You:** Oh yes Kurt!

**Stranger:** You want me to suck you off?

**You:** Fuck yes!

**Stranger:** You like it when my mouth is around your cock, baby?

**You:** Oooohhhhhhhh...

**You:** Feels so good.

**Stranger:** Yeah? I would focus on that one large vein on your dick. And I'd lick a long stripe up it.

**You:** Fuck, again, Kurt. So hot.

**Stranger:** Yeah?

**You:** Yeah

**Stranger:** Would you want me to ride you?

**You:** Oh Yes. Ride me like a horse.

**Stranger:** Ride you so hard. I'd fuck down on your cock, tossing my head back and moaning your name.

**You:** Fucking hell. You're so good.

**Stranger:** I'd pin your hands above your head.

**You:** Oohhhhh

**Stranger:** So I could just go to town about grinding down on your big cock.

**Stranger:** And I'd clench around you and take everything you can give me.

**You:** FUCK. I'm so close baby.

**Stranger:** And we'd be be barebacking.

**Stranger:** So I can feel you shoot your cum up my ass.

**Stranger:** Feel you all around me.

**You:** Fuck Kurt.

**Stranger:** And then I'd come without even touching myself.

**Stranger:** Cum all over your face.

**You:** FUCK! Kurt... That was... Amazing. I... FUCK!

**Stranger:** Really baby?

**You:** Fuck yes. I'm still recovering.

_**Thanks to Kip for being the 'Stranger' then :) **_

_**Much Love. Check out my other Klaine. This will be MULTIPLE PAIRINGS**_


End file.
